


Exploding Love

by JustHereForLaughs



Series: How We Fell [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: My take on the church bombing scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: How We Fell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954228
Kudos: 15





	Exploding Love

Aziraphale heard doors open behind him. He spun around to see a slim figure hopping down the aisle. It only took him a moment to recognize who it was. His face lit up and a wave of relief washed through him.  _ What is he doing here?  _ he thought.

“I’m sorry, consecrated ground. It’s like...being on a beach in bare feet,” Crowley said, painfully.

Aziraphale stared wide eyed at him. “What are you doing here?” he snapped.

Crowley looked over at him. “Stopping you getting into trouble,” he replied.

Aziraphale sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to sort it out. “I should have known, of course. These people are working for you.”

Crwoely leaned on a pew, making a face. “No,” he said, “they’re a bunch of half witted Nazi spies running around London black mailling and murdering people. I just didn’t want to see you  _ embarrassed _ .” He stopped leaning on the pew as it wasn’t working.

One of the spies recognized Crowley. “Mr. Anthony J. Crowley. Your fame precedes you.”

This caught Aziraphale by surprise.  _ He changed his name again. Without telling me.  _ “Anthony?” he questioned.

Crowley frowned. “You don’t like it?”

Aziraphale shook his head slightly. “No, no, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it.” It wasn’t what he would have picked but who was he to question it if Crowley liked it?

The double agent also apparently knew who it was once she heard the name as she said, “The famous Mr. Crowley. It’s such a pity you must both die.”

Crowley tipped his hat at the agent while Aziraphale was still processing the new name. “What does the J stand for?” he asked.

Crlwey shrugged. “Oh...uh...It’s just a J really,” he stuttered out. A bowl of holy water caught his eye. “Look at that,” he said, “A whole font full of holy water. Doesn’t even have guards.”

“Enough babbling,” the third spy said.

Crowley turned back to the spies and Aziraphale. “In about a minute, a German bomber will release a bomb That will land right here. If you will run away very, very fast, you might not die. You won’t enjoy dying. Definitely won’t enjoy what comes after.

“You expect us to believe that? The bombs tonight will fall on the East End,” the older spy said.

“Yes, it would take a last minute demonic intervention to throw them off course, yes,” Crowley said.

_ Oh,  _ Aziraphale thought as he realized Crowley’s plan,  _ that’s why he’s here. _

“You’re all wasting your valuable running away time, and if in 30 seconds a bomb does land here, it will take a real miracle,” Crowley looked pointedly at Aziraphale, “for my friend and I to survive it.”

Aziraphale looked worriedly at Crowley. “A...a real miracle,” he mumbled. He was trying to keep up with Crowley’s plan. Failure to get it could cost them both their bodies. He would feel really bad if his own naivety discorporated Crowley.

The younger spy waved to the elder one and said, “Kill them, they are really irritating.”

Before they could do anything Crowley pointed at the ceiling. They all looked up as they heard a whistling. Aziraphale braced for the impact.

After the smoke and dust cleared, Aziraphale looked around. He and Crowley stood, untouched surrounded by the debris and wreckage of the church. He saw Crowley take his glasses off and clean them. Aziraphale searched for something to say to the demon. “That was very kind of you,” he mumbled.

Crowley shot him a half hearted glare. “Shut up!” he said as he put his glasses back on.

“Well it was,” Aziraphale continued, “The paperwork for a start.” Aziraphale’s heart dropped. “Oh! The books!” he cried, “Oh, I forgot all about the books. Oh, they’ll be blown to bits.” He looked around at the wreckage, doubtfully.

Crowley walked over to where the spies had been standing and pried the bag out of a dead spy’s hand. He handed it to Aziraphale. “A little demonic miracle of my own,” he said.

Aziraphale looked at him, stunned.  _ Crowley saved my books.  _ Something warm and bright washed over him. 

“Lift home.”

Aziraphale vaguely registered that Crowley spoke. He watched as he walked away, towards where the Bentley was undoubtedly waiting for them. He looked back at the books.  _ Crowley risked discorporation to save me. No one’s...no one’s ever been that nice to me.  _ His heart sped up as he stared off into the distance. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  _ I think I’m falling in love,  _ he thought. A smile crept on to his face.


End file.
